<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Only You Had Listened by Aegrimonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392248">If Only You Had Listened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegrimonia/pseuds/Aegrimonia'>Aegrimonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Corrupted Wilbur is a Bad Person, Explosions, God Complex, I'm Sorry, Manipulation, This is not going to be nice you guys, no ships, only suffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegrimonia/pseuds/Aegrimonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know what Schlatt calls you Tommy?”</p><p>Wilbur draws his hands from the pockets of his coat and picks at his nails absently, his back facing the younger rebel. </p><p>“He calls you my dog.”</p><p>——</p><p>Wilbur’s paranoia and God Complex get a little out of hand and Tommy pays the price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Only You Had Listened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heeeyy everybody. Writing this hurt me and I sincerely hope it hurts you too. </p><p>Also, this isn’t a ship thing. So don’t worry about that fam.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pogtopia is quiet in the days leading up to the festival. Tubbo’s barely in, busy preparing for the festival and placating Schlatt, and Technoblade has been off the map entirely for weeks. </p><p>It makes Tommy nervous, spending so much time in the quiet while Wilbur schemes, the former president’s paranoia making each interaction less and less friendly.</p><p>Eventually, Tommy can’t handle it anymore. He corners Tubbo on one of his rare visits and tells him everything: the plot to destroy Manburg, Wilbur’s deteriorating sanity, Technoblade’s absence...</p><p>So, Tommy and Tubbo formulate a plan. Tubbo will distract Schlatt, and Tommy will sneak out and disable the TNT. All he has to do was not get caught.</p><p>But... well. Stealth has never been Tommy’s strong suit.</p><p>The night it’s all meant to go down, Wilbur is waiting for him outside his room, relaxed and watching innocently as Tommy stammers through excuses, eventually standing and turning away.</p><p>“Do you know what Schlatt calls you Tommy?”</p><p>Wilbur draws his hands from the pockets of his coat and picks at his nails absently, his back facing the younger rebel.</p><p>“He calls you my dog.”</p><p>Tommy bristles with defiance and opens his mouth to shout, but Wilbur spins around before he can get the words out at pins him with a mocking stare.</p><p>“And he’s right, Tommy. You’re beneath me. Everything you’ve ever done is a product of what <em>I’ve built.”</em></p><p>“Shut up, Wilbur,” Tommy holds onto his bravado and tries to pretend this isn’t his brother saying this. The man he’s trusted with his life time and time again, “Shut your fucking mouth. I’m no one’s fucking dog, okay?”</p><p>Wilbur laughs and walks towards Tommy, arms splayed wide.</p><p>“Look around you Tommy! I built L’manburg. I built Pogtopia,” He leaned into Tommy’s space causing the teen to fidget nervously and lowered his head until he was speaking next to Tommy’s ear.</p><p>“I built you.”</p><p>Tommy covers a flinch by shoving Wilbur off him, scowling.</p><p>“You didn’t—you didn’t fucking build me. Look, Wilbur, you’re not making any sense. We built this together, alright?”</p><p>When Wilbur finally trades the mocking smile for a look of disgust, and Tommy’s hand itches to draw his sword.</p><p>“God, you’re delusional,” Wilbur sneers at Tommy before slowly drawing out a detonator from his pocket and waving it in front of his right hand man.</p><p>“This... will send everyone currently in Manburg to a horrible death buried under the rubble of that shithole.”</p><p>“Wilbur...” Tommy stares at the detonator, terror starting to override his pride.</p><p>Wilbur lets the detonator hang from his fingertips loosely, “That of course includes Tubbo. Who you sent to distract Schlatt at the whitehouse so you could... what was it?” Tommy pales as rage starts to contort Wilbur’s face, “Oh yeah, so you could sneak out of here and betray me by removing the TNT I painstakingly rigged Manburg with!”</p><p>The former president bares his teeth with fury, “Well, too fucking bad, Tommy, cause you won’t be leaving this ravine until I say so, or until Manburg is nothing but rubble above your best friend’s corpse.”</p><p>Tommy holds up his hands slowly, “Wilbur, please, you don’t have to do this.”</p><p>“Your right,” Wilbur says, wrath Melton into a sadistic grin, “And you know what Tommy? You can stop me from pressing this button. I just need one little thing first.”</p><p>Tommy doesn’t hesitate, “Anything.”</p><p>Wilbur fiddles with the trigger while Tommy watches, getting paler and more shaky by the second, “Get on your knees.”</p><p>“...what?” Tommy’s voice is uncharacteristically faint and confused.</p><p>“I said,” Wilbur repeats, slow and demeaning, “Get on your knees.”</p><p>Slowly lowering to his knees Tommy shoves down the instinct to fight back, he keeps his eyes staring down at the dusty floor of the ravine, lips pressed into a tight line.</p><p>When he finally hits the floor he hears Wilbur sigh with gratification.</p><p>“Look at you Tommy... where you always belonged. Groveling at my fucking feet,” Wilbur reaches out a booted foot and tips Tommy’s head up with his toe until he met the teens furious and humiliated eyes. He lowers his foot, leans down, and smirks, “Do you understand now? That you’re my dog?”</p><p>Tommy’s face twists and without thinking he spits at Wilbur, “I said I’m not your fucking—“</p><p>His vision goes white as his neck snaps to the side, pain blossoming across his face. It takes him a second to work out what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur had hit him.</p><p> </p><p>Backhanded him full strength, hard enough to cause an immediately pounding ache in his jaw and head. When he gets his baring he stares up at his mentor in disbelief, watching as he shakes out his hand and stares down at Tommy with distaste.</p><p>“Watch your mouth. I’m not interested in a dog who disobeys. If you can’t follow orders then...” Wilbur looks down at the detonator in his hand, “Well, I suppose I’ll have to bury you next to Tubbo.”</p><p>The reality of the situation slams back into place and Tommy’s eyes widen in panic.</p><p>“Wilbur, don’t, please. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, just don’t kill Tubbo—“ Tommy’s eyes start watering and his voice cracks, “He’s my best friend, he’s all I have left, please.”</p><p>Expression filled with disappointment disguising sadistic pleasure, Wilbur smiles softly and, without an ounce of sympathy for the child at his feet, presses the button.</p><p>For a few seconds it seems like nothing happened, and Tommy feels a bit of hope creep up before a thunderous but muffled sound rumbles through the ravine, causing the walls to shake and dust to rain down on the pair.</p><p>Wilbur drops the detonator and starts to chuckle, shoulders shaking as he stares down at a stunned Tommy, eyes locked on the fallen detonator in horror.</p><p>“You... you killed him. Oh God, you killed them all. You fucking—“</p><p>He chokes on his words and presses his hands to his mouth, eyes that were watering before freely shedding tears that mix with the dust knocked down from the explosion.</p><p>After a few minutes of Tommy’s broken cries, Wilbur’s expression softens and he crouches down to Tommy’s level, running a comforting hand through his hair, “Hey... it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. You were wrong. Tubbo wasn’t all you have left.”</p><p>He pulls Tommy into his arms, and the teenager—too exhausted and numb to resist—folds into the arms that once loved and protected him.</p><p>“You have me, Tommy. You’ll always have me.”</p><p>Tommy doesn’t know how long they crouch there, but eventually Wilbur guides him to his feet and ushers him back into his room and bed.</p><p>“You understand, don’t you, Tommy?,” Wilbur pats Tommy’s head, “You were being so stubborn... this was the only way to make you see.”</p><p>He stands and walks to the door pausing to look back at Tommy with pity.</p><p>“It didn’t have to go this far... if only you had listened.”</p><p>Shaking his head slightly, Wilbur disappears leaving a shaking Tommy behind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If only you had listened.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>